warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Fireheart is dreaming, and hears paw steps coming towards him. Spottedleaf emerges from the forest, but instead of her usual greeting, she walks away from Fireheart. He calls out to her and follows her, but other cats from ThunderClan emerge from the surrounding forest as if to stop him. He hears their mews and they become louder and louder until they drown out his cries. Whitestorm wakes him from the dream and mews that Mousefur and Longtail were waiting to go on patrol, and that Bluestar wanted to see him. Fireheart tells him to tell the patrol he’ll be with them as soon as he can. :As Fireheart heads to his leader’s den, he wonders why she would want to see him so early. When he enters, Bluestar is pacing excitedly around her den. She tells him she must go to the Moonstone, and Fireheart asks if she is up to the journey. She insists that she must go to the Moonstone and that Whitestorm will be in charge while they are away. When asked if any other cats will come with them, Bluestar questions if Fireheart will protect her. He solemnly replies that he will, and she tells him to go receive traveling herbs from Yellowfang, as they are going that morning, despite the threats from WindClan and ShadowClan. :As Bluestar goes to Yellowfang's den, Fireheart goes to Mousefur and Longtail to tell them that he won't be on the dawn patrol. They question him about going alone with their leader, and doubt his strength. Whitestorm then interrupts and defends Fireheart before offering to lead the patrol. Fireheart blinks gratefully at him and leaves Whitestorm in charge while he is away. :Fireheart then enters Yellowfang's den to retrieve his traveling herbs. He is interrupted by Cinderpelt, who asks Yellowfang which herb is chamomile. Yellowfang's hisses that she should know and points it out to her. When Fireheart comments that chamomile isn't a traveling herb, Yellowfang replies that she was trying to add it to Bluestar's herbs without telling the whole camp to give her physical strength and to soothe her heart. She then snaps at Cinderpelt to stop worrying about the past and to stay in the present. :Cinderpelt finishes mixing the herbs and gives them to her leader, while Fireheart goes and eats his. Then, the two leave the camp for Highstones. As Fireheart runs towards the entrance, Cloudpaw stops him and asks if he can come. Fireheart tells him to go collect his pigeon from the day before. Cloudpaw replies that an owl probably took it away, which earns him a scolding from Fireheart. Then, Fireheart asks Runningwind to take Cloudpaw hunting, and he reluctantly agrees. Cloudpaw protests, but Fireheart ignores him and races after Bluestar. Characters Major *Bluestar }} Minor *Whitestorm *Brindleface *Longtail *Mousefur *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt *Willowpelt *Patchpelt *Cloudpaw *Runningwind }} Mentioned *Thornpaw }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 4nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 4 Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc